This invention relates to the field of hemodynamics, and more particularly to a system and method for measuring blood flow rate in a vessel, such as a hemodialysis access.
Hemodialysis is a process by which blood is passed through an external dialysis circuit to replace the function of a patient""s kidney. Blood is removed from the patient""s vascular system via an arterial line, is passed through a dialysis filter, and is returned to the patient via a venous line. In order to simplify the withdrawal and return of blood, many dialysis patients have an arteriovenous shunt, or access, surgically created between an artery and vein in a location in the body, such as the upper or lower arm. The access provides a permanent site where the arterial line and venous line can be connected to the patient. A vascular access may be constructed from a native arteriovenous fistula, which is a direct connection of a patient""s artery to one of his/her veins, or alternatively may be constructed from a synthetic material, typically polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE).
While a permanent vascular access provides a convenient connection site for arterial and venous lines, malfunction of such an access is a frequent occurrence in patients receiving chronic hemodialysis. Specifically, unpredictable thrombosis and stenosis in an access causes a reduction in blood flow which necessitates correction through angioplasty or other surgical means. If untreated, low blood flow can cause undesired recirculation in the access, where some part of the freshly dialyzed blood from the venous line flows upstream to the arterial line where it is again filtered. Studies have shown that decreased hemodialysis access flow is associated with an increased risk of access thrombosis and stenosis, such that early detection of an access with a low flow rate is essential in order to prevent more serious complications (see May et al., Kidney Int. 52: 1656-1662, 1997).
Therefore, the importance of sufficient access blood flow has resulted in the emergence of access surveillance as a necessary component in the care of patients on hemodialysis. Surveillance techniques have been developed to detect low blood flow predictive of future thrombosis and stenosis.
An early method of calculating the access flow rate involves occluding the access, placing a needle into the access to monitor the pressure therein, and pumping blood around the occlusion to determine the relationship between blood flow rate and pressure within the access. This intra-access pressure monitoring may be performed either upstream (see Langescheid et al., Dialysis and Transplantation June: 54-55, 1977) or downstream (see Brosman et al., J. Am. Soc. Nephrol. 7: 966-969, 1996) from the occlusion. Unfortunately, occlusion of the access may lead to thrombosis, and placement of the needle or pressure sensor within the access is invasive. Static and dynamic venous pressure monitoring, whereby the pressure within the access is measured with the dialysis blood pump off (static) or on (dynamic), have also been used for surveillance (see Besarab et al., ASAIO J. Jan-Feb: 35-37, 1998; Schwab et al., Kidney Int. 36: 707-711, 1989). However, these methods do not correlate well enough with blood flow rate and lack the sensitivity and specificity needed for accurate access surveillance.
At present, the most reliable methods for surveillance of access blood flow utilize conventional Doppler ultrasound (see Stauch et al., Am. J. Kidney Dis. 19: 554-557, 1992; Kirshbaum and Compton, Am. J. Kidney Dis. 25: 22-25, 1995; Findley et al., Radiographics 13: 983-999, 1993; Sands, ASAIO J. Jan-Feb: 41-43, 1998; Oates et al., Ultrasound Med. Biol. 16: 571-579, 1990; Sands et al., ASAIO J. 38: M524-M527, 1992) or indicator dilution techniques (see Depner, ASAIO Jan-Feb: 38-39, 1998; Krivitski, Kidney Int. 48: 244-250, 1995; Lindsay et al., ASAIO J. Jan-Feb: 62-67, 1998).
To evaluate a vascular access using Doppler ultrasound, an ultrasound unit with both imaging and spectral flow Doppler capabilities, termed duplex ultrasonography, is typically utilized. Access blood flow is calculated using the time-velocity integral of a spectrum obtained from a representative area of the access. The cross-sectional area of the access is measured via imaging, and from these measurements volume blood flow is calculated. However, Doppler ultrasound techniques are fraught with sources of operator error, most often associated with the determination of cross-sectional area as well as assumptions about the velocity profile. In addition, conventional Doppler ultrasound is labor intensive and expensive, such that measurements are not usually made with high enough frequency to effectively monitor the onset of reduced access flow.
Indicator dilution methods have also been utilized to measure access blood flow. U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,989 issued to Krivitski et al. discloses a dilution technique which uses ultrasonic sensors on the arterial and venous lines. For the measurement of access blood flow, the blood lines are reversed and a temporary recirculation is created. Then, a known quantity of an indicator, such as saline, is injected into the venous line. This dilutes the flow of blood in the access, resulting in Doppler velocity changes measured by the ultrasonic sensor on the arterial line. Because this change is proportional to the concentration of injected saline in the blood, access flow can be calculated. The use of other indicator dilution methods to determine blood flow can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,550 issued to Hester, U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,716 issued to Buffaloe, IV et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,240 issued to Brugger. Unfortunately, conditions affecting indicator mixing and recirculation of the indicator through the cardiovascular system can affect the accuracy of results using this method. Furthermore, due to the necessity for the reversal of blood lines during dialysis, dilution techniques are cumbersome and time-consuming.
Therefore, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for determining the blood flow rate in a vessel.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system and method for accurately measuring blood flow rate in a vessel without relying on a measurement of vessel cross-sectional area.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system and method for determining blood flow rate in a hemodialysis access in a simple, safe, and efficient manner.
Accordingly, a system is provided for determining the performance of a vessel which communicates blood between two locations of a patient. A conduit is provided in fluid communication with the vessel, and has a diversion point for diverting blood from the vessel into the conduit. The system further includes means for determining a flow rate of the diverted blood through the conduit. A first sensor in communication with the vessel generates at least one signal that is a function of a blood flow rate in the vessel downstream from the diversion point, wherein the downstream flow rate depends on the determined conduit flow rate and the performance of the vessel can be determined based on the at least one signal. In addition, a processor can be provided in communication with the first sensor for determining a blood flow rate in the vessel upstream from the diversion point from the at least one signal and the determined conduit flow rate.
Correspondingly, a method is provided for determining the performance of a vessel. The method includes diverting blood from the vessel at a diversion point to obtain a flow of diverted blood in a conduit, and determining a flow rate of the diverted blood through the conduit. The method further includes generating at least one signal correlated with a blood flow rate in the vessel downstream from the diversion point, wherein the downstream flow rate depends on the determined conduit flow rate. Still further, the method includes determining the performance of the vessel based on the at least one signal. In addition, the method can include processing the at least one signal and the determined conduit flow rate to obtain a flow rate in the vessel upstream from the diversion point.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the vessel is a hemodialysis access, and the conduit comprises an external dialysis circuit. Alternatively, the conduit may comprise an intravascular catheter provided with either an intravascular or extravascular pump. In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the first sensor is an ultrasonic sensor, the ultrasonic sensor directs an unfocused ultrasound beam at the vessel, and the signal represents a time-averaged mean Doppler velocity of blood flow. Still further, additional sensors may be employed to provide a measure of the upstream flow rate as well as the conduit flow rate.
The above objects and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are more readily understood from a review of the attached drawings and the accompanying specification and claims.